monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Thalin
This OC belongs to User:LondonSpear Character- Appearance: '''Cyrus is the son of Apollo and a siren named Leucosia, who was one of the first sirens. As sirens can shapeshift to attract other beings, Cyrus's appearnce can change. However typically he has a toned, muscular body, hazel eyes, and blonde hair, similar to his fathers default apperence. Leucosia, typically took on the form of a mermaid, so when Cyrus was born, that was his default apperence. However, being as his father is Apollo, after Leucosia's death, Apollo took pity on Cyrus, as his Aunts all shunned him because he was male. Apollo granted Cyrus the gift of legs, which he could use whenever he wanted to leave the sea. Whenever he does leave the ocean, or sea, or any body of water, he can transform his tail and fins into legs. '''Personality: '''Cyrus does have trust issues, because of the many murder attempt on his life, from his aunts. However, even though it takes a long time for Cyrus to trust anybody, he has a close circle of friends. HE can be the life of the party, when he feels comfortable, however he always has his eyes open for anything that might go wrong in any situation. He wears a facade of having alot of self confidence, however that is just to hide his lack of self seteem. '''Monster Backstory: Cyrus is half monster, half god. Most Sirens hate man (all sirens besides Cyrus are female), they all hate men. However, when Apollo, being a god of music, heard Leucosia sing, he fell in love, and he had to be with her. He had her bewitched into falling in love with him, they secretly dated, however the spell wore off, Leucosia, finding out she had been under a spell, turned on Apollo. However she had a change of heart after her sister attacked him. The truth is she i love him, only so much of the spell was fake. She loved him back, however she was afraid of what her sisters would do to her, as they were expected to hate men. She went back to him, and healed the wounds she had given him. Then she nursed Apollo back to health. During this time, Cyrus was conceived. Apollo left Leucosia, finnally Cyrus was born as the first male siren. Leucosia's sisters were furious with her. They attacked the child, however Leucosia protected the boy. As Cyrus was growing up, he learned never to trust his aunts, as they attempted to murder him many times, his mother stepped in and saved him every time. This weakend her bond with her sisters. The other sirens plotted that in order to take out Cyrus, they first had to eliminate their sister. In their eyes she had broken the unspoken pact between them, that they would never love a man. They attacked Leucosia, one day as she was at a cove by a beach, while she was watching Cyrus play in the mud and clay. The sisters attacked and Leucosia was brutally slain. Her silver blood mixed with the water and spilled into the Sea. As the sirens advanced on Cyrus, Apollo steped in and saved Cyrus by granted him legs, which he used to skurry out of the water and out of thr eigrasp of his murdourous family. He grew up with his father, and later was sent to Monster High. Special: N/A Relationships- Family: * Apollo (Father): The god of the Son and music * Leucosia (Mother): siren who was slain * Other Olympians (realatives respectively) Romance: TBD 'Enemies': * The remaining Sirens (his aunts) Friends: TBD Notes- TBD Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:LondonSpearOCs Category:Siren Category:Apollo Category:Greek Mythology